


Соседи

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Derek Hale in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек и Стайлз соседи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Суровый_Читатель  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Первым, что почувствовал Дерек, когда проснулся, был настороженный и очень внимательный взгляд. Даже чересчур внимательный — казалось, что в теле скоро проделают дырку.

Дерек нахмурился и открыл глаза. Перед ним на уголке кровати сидел Стайлз. Помимо футболки он был одет в рубашку и толстовку. Будто бы этот парень мёрз 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю. А ведь на улице стояла поздняя весна. Не будь Дерек знаком со Стайлзом очень долгое время, он бы удивился такому внешнему виду, а теперь, спустя столько месяцев постепенного привыкания, это было довольно обычным делом.

— Я не дам тебе мою машину, — категорично заявил Дерек, переворачиваясь на другой бок и сосредоточенно соображая, куда же подевались его пижамные штаны.

— А я не по поводу машины, — Стайлз как-то нервно взглянул в окно, поёжился и сложил руки на груди.

— Окей, тогда что тебе надо? — спросил Дерек. И тут же перебил: — И стирать сегодня я не стану, твоя очередь.

— Да знаю я про стирку! — раздражённый Стайлз в воображении Дерека покрылся колючими иголками. От такого сравнения стало не по себе, ведь обычно задорный Стайлз хоть и раздражался, но выглядел куда более мирно.

— Говори уже, что тебе надо, и проваливай, — Дерек был абсолютно не в духе. Ещё бы — проснуться с утра пораньше от взгляда соседа, который буквально прожигал насквозь, было не самым хорошим началом дня и не прибавляло плюсиков к настроению.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал, — сказал, наконец, Стайлз, пристально глядя в прищуренные глаза Дерека.

— Ближе к делу, — Дерека бесила эта медлительность. Серьёзно, он мог поспать ещё лишних полчаса, но вместо этого должен выслушивать просьбы нерадивых соседей.

— Короче, ты должен свалить из квартиры на два дня. Ко мне приезжает подруга, а я сказал, что живу один. К тому же ты настолько круто выглядишь, что Малия может запасть на тебя. У нас пока не настолько крепкие отношения, чтобы проверять их на прочность.

— Прости, что ты просишь меня сделать? — Дерек даже щуриться перестал, удивлённо и ошарашено осматривая Стайлза и пытаясь вычленить из его болтовни самое главное. Стайлз не был абсолютно спокоен — он теребил краешек простыни, норовя стянуть её с Дерека.

— Мне ещё раз повторить? Хорошо. Ты должен…

— Нет, погоди, я понял, что ты сказал, не надо повторять, — тут же остановил Стайлза Дерек. — Просто объясни, почему мне вообще нужно это делать?

— Потому что ты самый лучший в мире сосед? — Стайлз заискивающе улыбнулся, на что Дерек только покачал головой. — Да, понимаю, так себе аргумент. Ну серьёзно, Малия сто пудово, как только тебя увидит, сразу же меня бросит, а я такого не хочу. Что тебе стоит пожить где-нибудь три дня, пока Малия приедет на выходные? Это ведь даже не полные три дня, скорее два дня и одна ночь.

Дерек всё ещё не был впечатлён, так что просто иронично выгнул бровь.

— Ты не думаешь, что раз я живу с таким придурком, как ты, то мне негде больше? Стайлз, вообще-то я плачу половину аренды, это и моя квартира тоже.

— Дерек, как ты не понимаешь? Малия — это реальный шанс на нормальные отношения! Она такая! Такая! — в порыве чувств Стайлз вскочил с кровати и принялся размахивать руками. — Она не пытается заткнуть меня, не называет идиотом и даже смеётся над моими шутками! Дерек, она просто идеальна!

— Да уж, — Дерек не мог не согласиться. Тот, кто выдерживает общение со Стайлзом и испытывает при этом любовный интерес, воистину идеален. — Если всё именно так, как ты и говоришь, то она не переключится на другого парня.

— Ты недооцениваешь девичье сердце и его феноменальную способность влюбляться во всё, что движется! Чувак, поверь мне, я за одной из них почти восемь лет бегал, — Стайлз прекратил дёргаться, застыл на месте и склонил голову набок. — Дерек, прошу тебя, как друга прошу, свали, а?

— То есть, когда ты собираешься привести девушку — я должен свалить, а когда ко мне приходит девушка — то ты хрена с два уйдёшь, ведь у нас для всякого такого есть своя комната! — Дерек просто не любил несправедливость. И ещё он не любил наглость Стайлза.

— Но у тебя-то с Брейден было несерьёзно, а у меня с Малией наоборот.

— Тогда тебе не стоит переживать на счёт того, что она заинтересуется мной, — вывернул Дерек и, взяв штаны со спинки стула, встал с кровати. Стайлз недовольно сверкнул глазами и отвернулся.

Сосед Дерека не любил, когда его видели голым, и точно так же не любил, когда голым был кто-то в радиусе двух метров («Исключая девушек, чувак, это же святое!»). Поэтому он постоянно ворчал, морщился и стремительно отворачивался. Дерека, если честно, такая реакция веселила, и он порой специально забывал сменную одежду в комнате, выходя из ванны в одном полотенце и ловя злющие взгляды соседа.

Вообще, идея жить вместе пришла почти что из ниоткуда. Скотт, приятель Стайлза и однокурсник Дерека, переехал в другой город по работе, а арендная плата за квартиру, в которой раньше жили друзья, была довольно высокой. Дерек на тот момент был вынужден съехать со своего старого жилья из-за того, что его затопил один идиот сверху. Квартира не подлежала ремонту, и так как там проживал Дерек, то хозяин заставил его платить за причинённый ущерб. У Дерека было не так много средств, так что Скотт, знавший о его проблеме, предложил въехать вместо него в квартиру к Стайлзу. Дерек хотел было отказаться, но положение было безвыходным. К тому же тогда сосед казался не таким уж неприятным фактором. Подумаешь, они же просто сожителями будут, возможно никогда толком и не увидятся, мало ли какие у них окажутся расписания.

Вот только со Стайлзом нельзя было просто сожительствовать. С ним приходилось воевать, сосуществовать на одной территории, потому что где Стайлз — там ураган, шторм, в общем, огромная куча хаоса. Он умудрялся по несколько раз на дню свинячить в только что прибранных комнатах, громко включал музыку, пытался что-то настукивать на своей барабанной установке, отвратительно пел в душе и всячески бесил бесконечной болтовнёй. Но хорошие стороны у Стайлза тоже имелись — он вкусно готовил, мог помочь с учёбой, если это требовалось, и превратить любую ссору в шутку.

Возможно именно из-за его положительных качеств, которые, правда, с большой натяжкой перекрывали недостатки, Дерек продолжал снимать квартиру вместе с этим гиперактивным заучкой, мнившим себя музыкантом. У Стайлза даже группа своя имелась, только состояла она из отстойных личностей, совершенно ничего не смысливших в музыке. Гитарист мог сбиться почти сразу же, едва начав играть, певец часто фальшивил, а сам Стайлз нередко ронял палочки прямо посреди песни. Дерек, в ответ на все разговоры Стайлза о своей группе и классных шансах пробиться в мир музыки, закатывал глаза и тяжело вздыхал.

— Ну что? Дерек, ты мне так и не ответил, — Стайлз отвлёк от мыслей, и Дерек понял, что слишком уж далеко погрузился в ненужные воспоминания.

— Между прочим, я тебе уже несколько раз ответил, — возразил он, начав заправлять кровать. — Я сказал нет, Стайлз.

— Чё-ё-ёрт! Дерек! Что ты мне теперь прикажешь делать?

— Ничего? — Дерек практически насмехался над Стайлзом. Если честно, он отлично понимал его страхи, вот только спуску давать не собирался.

— Ладно, мне придётся привести её сюда. Сюда, где ходит вечно неодетый мускулистый мужик. Чёрт, Дерек, ты можешь уже одеться? Смотреть на тебя противно — весь такой из себя качок, аж тошнит! — и, изобразив рвотный позыв, Стайлз приставил ко рту два пальца.

— Может, ты тогда не будешь смотреть и выйдешь, наконец, из моей комнаты? — с ледяным спокойствием предложил Дерек и удостоился возмущённого выражения лица от Стайлза.

— Чувак, нельзя быть таким жадным до территории, — заметил он, и всё-таки вышел, очень громко хлопнув перед этим дверью.

— Чокнутый, — пробормотал Дерек.

— Я всё слышал! — раздалось за дверью, и Дерек лишь закатил глаза. — И это ты чокнутый, раз не понимаешь, что когда к соседу приходит девушка нужно по-тихому куда-нибудь свалить!

Вообще-то Дерек всё прекрасно понимал, но уходить из квартиры в угоду личной жизни соседа всё равно не собирался. Много чести такому как Стайлз оставлять в распоряжение жилое помещение на целых три дня! Дерек до сих пор помнил тот момент, когда он впервые зашёл в эту квартиру. Повсюду валялись ненужный хлам, мусор, нестираные вещи. У Дерека аж волосы дыбом встали от такой антисанитарии, а Скотт, к которому он зашёл за конспектами, извинился за лёгкий беспорядок.

Тогда Дерек решил, что мусорит в квартире сам Скотт, слишком тот был рассеянным и невнимательным, но спустя два дня после переезда ему открылась страшная правда — самым большим неряхой был Стайлз. На следующий же день Дерек решил перевоспитать нового соседа. Удавалось это с трудом, постоянными перепалками и даже подгаженным обедом, но всё же.

И теперь, едва услышав просьбу съехать на три дня, он решил, что ни за что не оставит Стайлза в квартире без своего присмотра. Как известно, к плохому быстрее приучаешься, поэтому старая привычка свинячить где попало могла вернуться, а Дерек этого не хотел.

Были, правда, и другие причины. К примеру, неизвестно почему Дереку было неприятно видеть рядом со Стайлзом какую-то девушку. Или даже парня. Вот неприятно и всё. Хотелось тут же увести его подальше и не подпускать никого. И хотя со стороны кажется, что это своеобразное проявление любви или симпатии, на самом деле Дерек просто не хотел, чтобы Стайлз влюбился. Если он в обычном-то состоянии болтает как заправский тамада на свадьбе, не затихая ни на секунду, то что же будет, если он влюбится! Тогда Дереку придётся день и ночь выслушивать либо страдания Стайлза по поводу собственной непривлекательности, либо оды подружке. Знаем, плавали. Вообще-то, такое поведение более характерно для Скотта, но ведь эти двое вместе с самого детства и у них наверняка похожие реакции и привычки.

Не стоит спрашивать, каким образом Дерек пришёл к такому умозаключению, он просто сделал это и всё.

Справившись с кроватью, Дерек вышел в гостиную. Стайлз с обиженным видом, демонстративно даже не смотря в сторону Дерека, хрустел чипсами, оставляя на диване жирные крошки. Дерек поморщился от такого показательного свинячества. Ничего, он тоже умеет отстаивать свою точку зрения.

Старательно подавив порыв закатить глаза, Дерек спокойно подошёл к Стайлзу и одним движением руки вздёрнул его вверх, удерживая за край толстовки. Стайлз возмущённо запыхтел, но ничего не возразил.

— Обиды обидами, но сорить в доме я тебе не позволю, — прошипел Дерек и выпустил Стайлза. Тот презрительно фыркнул, но, заработав предостерегающий взгляд Дерека, замолк. — То-то же!

Довольный собой, Дерек повернул обратно к себе в комнату. У него было достаточно дел на сегодня, чтобы перестать пререкаться с соседом и сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах.

Правда, что-то подсказывало Дереку, что ему ещё аукнется такое фривольное поведение в гостиной.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек стоял над голубой рубашкой, которая ещё день назад была БЕЛОЙ, и чувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев. Стайлзу многое прощалось, очень многое, но это было за гранью возможного. Это была ЛЮБИМАЯ рубашка Дерека!

Преисполненный праведного гнева, он развернулся к двери ванной, рывком открыл её и так же решительно направился к комнате Стайлза. Нужно было сейчас же наказать подлеца, чтобы он больше никогда в жизни не вздумал ещё раз так поступить.

Схватившись за ручку двери, Дерек резко повернул её вбок, тут же толкая дверь вперёд и оказываясь во владениях Стайлза. Лучше бы ему здесь не находиться.

Прямо на незаправленной кровати лежала русоволосая девушка и сам хозяин комнаты. Очевидно, до того, как Дерек их прервал, они упоённо целовались, охотно делясь друг с другом собственной слюной.

Стайлз сперва даже не понял, отчего его девушка остановилась. Он недоуменно нахмурился, открыв глаза и, проследив за направлением взгляда Малии, вскочил как пчелой ужаленный.

— Дерек, мать твою, ты чего здесь делаешь?! — Стайлз практически задыхался от удивления, выглядя при этом настолько грозно, насколько может быть грозным милый котёнок. Или ребёнок. То есть так, что его захотелось приласкать и дать что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— Это ты что, твою мать, делаешь?! — сумев быстро отогнать лишние мысли, Дерек перешёл в наступление.

— Только мою мать не приплетайте, — флегматично попросила Малия, абсолютно, кажется, не чувствуя себя смущённой тем, что её застали в постели с парнем за весьма недвусмысленным занятием.

— Может выйдем? — Дереку отчего-то не хотелось обсуждать свои дела со Стайлзом рядом с этой девушкой.

— А может это ты выйдешь? Мы заняты, понимаешь?! — казалось, что Стайлз сейчас ещё и ногой притопнет для усиления эффекта, но нет.

— Хорошо, тогда будь так добр объяснить каким таким образом во время твоей стирки моя белая рубашка стала ГОЛУБОЙ?! — если Стайлз не хотел говорить наедине, вполне можно было устроить полный разбор полётов и здесь, пока его девушка лениво потягивается на кровати и с явным интересом наблюдает за разыгрывающейся сценой.

— Какая нахрен рубашка?! Что за бред! — Стайлз подскочил ближе, тыча пальцем в грудь Дерека.

— Моя, блять, любимая рубашка это была! — не в силах себя сдерживать, Дерек привычно схватился за плечи Стайлза и выразительно его тряхнул.

— Какая лю… А! — в глазах соседа забрезжил свет понимания, и все его претензии и гнев как-то разом иссякли. — Чувак, это вышло случайно, я не хотел.

И у него получилось сказать это таким обиженно-виноватым голосом, что Дерек чуть не начал гладить его по голове, успокаивая и говоря, что всё в порядке, и он больше не сердится.

Ситуация принимала странноватый оборот. То есть Стайлз не специально испоганил рубашку Дерека, потому что эти невинные глаза не могли лгать. Нет, конечно в принципе Стайлз лгать умел, но вот его глаза — нет. Совершенно.

Выходило так, что Дерек зря на него так налетел. И вообще ему бы пора извиниться и пойти к себе, но он всё так же держит Стайлза в своих руках, причём девушка Стайлза спокойно находится с ними в одной комнате и даже ничего не говорит. А, собственно, почему это она молчит?

Не выпуская Стайлза, Дерек покосился на Малию. Та без какого-либо напряга листала журнал, порой вчитываясь в текст, но по большей части просто просматривая картинки.

— Мы разобрались? — подал голос Стайлз. Дерек про него как-то и забыл. Он тут же разжал руки. — Если хочешь, я куплю тебе новую. Только чуть попозже, в конце месяца.

И снова Стайлз был сама доброжелательность. Дерек впечатлился. Быть может, на несколько мгновений ему захотелось, чтобы Стайлз был таким всегда.

Но потом Стайлз краем глаза как-то странно-опасливо покосился на Малию и, удостоверившись, что она не смотрит в их сторону, взглядом выразительно указал Дереку на дверь. И в этот момент Дерек понял, что Стайлз лишь прикидывается таким милым пай-мальчиком перед своей девушкой.

Облегчение вперемешку с негодованием заставили Дерека простоять несколько секунд на месте, не зная, как дальше поступить — то ли треснуть по уху этому интригану, то ли тихо убраться восвояси.

Как ни странно, победил последний вариант, но с маленькой помарочкой.

— Купишь, не сомневайся, — и со злорадной ухмылкой наблюдая за тем, как лицо Стайлза из притворно-тревожного становится умеренно-разозлённым, Дерек ушёл к себе, даже не попрощавшись с Малией. В конце концов, он с ней и не здоровался, к чему прощания?

— Ты стираешь ему вещи? — без особого интереса спросила девушка, когда дверь за Дереком захлопнулась.

— Эм… У него что-то со стиральной машиной стряслось, — немного неумело, но всё же выкрутился Стайлз, подходя к кровати и с размаху плюхаясь в середину.

— Но он сказал «во время твоей стирки», то есть вы стираете поочерёдно… — вскользь заметила Малия, не отрывая глаз от журнала.

— Машинка отчего-то ломается то у него, то у меня. Так бывает.

Стайлз очень надеялся, что не слишком очевидно попался. Малия думала о том, что ей нужно что-то с этим делать.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	3. Chapter 3

Вечер был на удивление тихим и спокойным. Дерек только-только зашёл домой и с порога понял, чем занимается Стайлз — телевизор в гостиной был включен, а хруст чипсов был слышен даже из коридора. Против воли улыбнувшись такой предсказуемости и обыденности, Дерек поудобнее перехватил пакеты с едой и прошёл на кухню. Быстро разложив всё по своим местам, он взял пару печенек и, налив несладкий чай, решил пойти в гостиную — в конце концов, такие вот милые домашние вечера перед телевизором были одними из любимых моментов в соседстве со Стайлзом, ведь тот умел превратить любую программу/фильм/сериал, нужное подчеркнуть, в заправскую комедию. Дерек, если честно, просто обожал едкие и колкие комментарии Стайлза, но вслух никогда бы не признался в этом.

— Я… — начал говорить Дерек, но оборвал сам себя, потому что в гостиной на плече Стайлза удобно расположилась Малия. Парочка обнималась и смотрела слезливую мелодраму, судя по лиричной музыке и страдающим лицам актёров.

Едва заметив Дерека с едой и кружкой в руках, Стайлз засуетился и выпрямился, казалось, даже не обратив внимания на то, как чуть скривилась от недовольства его девушка.

— Я не ждал тебя так рано, — как-то рассеянно проведя рукой по волосам, проговорил Стайлз.

— Уж прости, но это как бы… — Дерек хотел уже разразиться справедливым негодованием по поводу того, что ему в очередной раз прозрачно намекают на то, что он не должен так часто появляться в СВОЕЙ квартире, но Стайлз его перебил.

— Ладно, всё, — выставив руки вперёд, он согласно кивнул и обернулся к Малии. — Пойдём лучше в парк.

— Вы живёте вместе? — по-особенному пристально взглянув на Дерека, спросила девушка, чем заставила Стайлза резко втянуть воздух носом и едва не поперхнуться от этого.

— Эм, мы… — Стайлз пытался подобрать верные слова, но пока он это делал, Дерек подумал, что хватит уже этого фарса.

— Да, мы соседи, эта квартира не безраздельная собственность Стайлза, — высказав это, он ощутил, как с его души свалился камень, и в груди появилось чувство самоудовлетворения. Стайлз закусил губу изнутри, смотря на Дерека какого-чёрта-ты-сейчас-сделал взглядом. Не собираясь извиняться, да и вообще чувствовать себя виноватым, Дерек пожал плечами. Должно же это когда-то стать известным, так почему же не сейчас.

— Отлично, теперь всё ясно, — Малия вернулась к просмотру фильма, больше, казалось, даже не собираясь беспокоиться по какому-либо поводу.

— То есть как? — Стайлз словно был сбит с толку. Чего греха таить, Дерек тоже немного недоумевал. По словам Стайлза выходило, что, едва узнав правду, Малия тут же развернётся и покинет и квартиру, и Стайлза. На деле же она прореагировала ровно, без истерик, и уходить явно не собиралась.

— Что в этом такого? Многие снимают квартиру вместе, чтобы платить меньше. Жаль, конечно, что ты не сказал сразу, а врал, но ничего, — внимательно следя за событиями на экране, Малия чуть подправила съехавшую подушку.

Стайлз застыл с раскрытым как у рыбки ртом, шокировано пялясь на свою девушку. Потом посмотрел на Дерека, предоставив возможность стать наблюдателем того, как глаза Стайлза загораются невиданной радостью, затем рот растягивается в совершенно ошалелой улыбке, а после во взгляде появляется что-то очень похожее на превосходство и гордость.

Дерек лишь вздохнул, развернулся и направился к себе, понимая, что теперь Малия однозначно задержится в жизни Стайлза ещё на некоторое неопределённо-большое время. Отчего-то этот факт вызывал необъяснимый зубовный скрежет, перспектива в одиночку есть печенье с чаем не радовала, а потому Дерек изменил траекторию и пошёл на кухню.

Из гостиной, кроме звука работающего телевизора, теперь слышались и звуки поцелуев, из-за чего Дерек слишком резко и громко практически выкинул кружку и тарелку в раковину. Призвав на помощь всё своё самообладание, он более спокойно выдохнул и принялся мыть посуду.

В гостиной же Стайлз чувствовал себя почти самым счастливым человеком на свете. «Почти», потому что он внезапно понял, что совсем не отказался бы посмотреть телевизор вместе с Дереком, как они делали это раньше. Но рядом был не Дерек, а Малия, и это, кажется, должно быть намного круче.

Должно. Но так ли это на самом деле? Стайлз просто приказал себе не думать об этом.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	4. Chapter 4

С того памятного вечера начались некоторые странности. Малия стала приходить чуть ли не каждый день, Стайлз стал более… суетливым. Да, конечно, он и обычно-то не был образцом спокойствия, но теперь Стайлз нервно вздрагивал, едва стоило Дереку, как-то особенно тихо подойдя со спины, внезапно заговорить об уборке, прятал взгляд и старался поскорее ретироваться с кухни, если случалось так, что они вместе на ней появлялись. Дерек не понимал причины изменения его поведения, несколько раз пробовал завязать разговор на эту тему, но Стайлз каждый раз ловко перескакивал на другую, так что все попытки были тщетными.

Малия тоже очень странно себя вела. Когда Дереку нечаянно получалось застать их вместе со Стайлзом, она будто бы ненароком оказывалась ещё ближе к нему, практически приклеивалась. В общем и целом создавалось такое впечатление, будто Малия активно метила территорию и показывала, кому Стайлз принадлежит. Хотя Дерек даже и не претендовал. Абсолютно. Совершенно. Ну, или он сам так думал до некоторого времени.

Последней каплей в чаше терпения Дерека стал тот день, когда он привёл Кали, девушку с параллельного курса, к себе в гости. Конечно, эта встреча носила скорее романтичный, чем деловой характер. Кали была очень неглупой женщиной, знающей, чего она хочет и каким способом это «что-то» можно получить. В данном случае она хотела переспать с Дереком, а Дерек хотел переспать с ней. Ни к чему не обязывающий секс без каких-либо эмоций и всего прочего. Некая дружеская услуга, соглашение партнёров.

Они зашли в пустую квартиру около восьми часов. Стайлз был у друзей, они отмечали какой-то праздник, Дерек не вдавался в подробности. Главным было то, что его сосед собирался у этих же друзей после пьянки заночевать, потому что тащиться через весь город домой, да ещё и некрепко держась на ногах, было глупо. Дереку было плевать на то, почему конкретно Стайлза не было дома, важнее то, что его просто не было. Кали не любила встречаться у неё, потому что… потому что не любила. И точка.

Так что Дерек спокойно открыл дверь и пропустил Кали вперёд себя, чтобы потом закрыть за собой. Девушка прошла в коридор, попутно начиная раздеваться. Им не нужны были какие-то дополнительные знаки, сигналы или реверансы. Банальное удовлетворение физических потребностей организма, не более, поэтому и заморачиваться по поводу предварительных ласк было незачем.

Кали уже бывала у Дерека и прекрасно ориентировалась в квартире. Закинув только что снятую блузку на плечо, она, быть может непроизвольно, а может и специально, особенно соблазнительно качнула бёдрами и проплыла в комнату Дерека.

Он хотел было поступить точно так же, но неожиданно услышал со стороны гостиной отчётливый стон. Дерек насторожился. Кали непонимающе замерла на пороге, в ответ получив кивок в направлении комнаты. Мол, иди, я сейчас приду. Девушка пожала плечами, в то время как Дерек, быстро переместившись от двери своей комнаты к кухне, взял нож и пошёл в гостиную.

Держа оружие перед собой, он почти бесшумно двинулся вперёд, внимательно вслушиваясь. Всё вновь было тихо, но когда Дерек уже почти решил, что ему показалось, с дивана опять послышались стоны.

Резко развернувшись к нему лицом и увидев человека, сидящего на диване, Дерек отбросил нож на пол и от души чертыхнулся. Это был вусмерть пьяный Стайлз. Он лежал лицом вниз, время от времени постанывая в диванную подушку и пытаясь не свалиться на пол. Отчего его так нещадно тянуло к земле неизвестно, но, видимо, с каждой секундой ему было всё сложнее держаться на диване в горизонтальном положении.

— Почему ты здесь? — откровенно злясь, спросил Дерек, между делом осознавая, что вряд ли дождётся вразумительного ответа.

— П-п-почему здесь ты? — особенно выделив последнее слово, практически выплюнув его, Стайлз презрительно фыркнул и скривился. — Твою ма-а-ать, почему всё кру-у-жится?!

— Потому что не надо было так надираться, — резонно отозвался Дерек, понимая, что ему нужно как-то спровадить Кали домой. Секса больше не хотелось, да и в присутствии Стайлза заниматься им было как-то не ахти. Точнее не в его присутствии, а просто тогда, когда их отделяла всего одна стена, не слишком хорошо подавляющая звуки. В общем, заранее гиблое дело.

Внезапно Дереку так сильно захотелось ударить Стайлза. Тот преспокойно тысячу раз водил к себе эту чёртову Малию, занимался с ней, чем хотел, и теперь, когда Дерек один-единственный разок пригласил к себе Кали, этот засранец умудрился испоганить ему весь вечер. И какого, спрашивается, хера? Где же чёртова справедливость?

— Дерек, ты… — вошедшая Кали, которая, наверное, просто устала ждать, сбилась на середине предложения, заметив Стайлза на диване. Она, конечно же, была в одном бюстгальтере и даже успела снять юбку. Стайлз её тоже заметил, встрепенулся и, окинув девушку оценивающим взглядом, рухнул на диван, рассеянно шаря руками по обивке.

— У-у-у, — прогудел он из-под подушки, вызывая у Дерека беспричинный неконтролируемый смех. Он хохотнул раз, другой, через несколько секунд не сдержался и засмеялся в голос.

— Согласна, очень смешная ситуация, — Кали не выглядела весёлой, наоборот. — Как понимаю, мне пора домой.

Дерек хотел было что-то сказать, он даже сам ещё не придумал что именно, но тут Стайлз снова активизировался.

— Давно уже, — выдал он, кивая в подтверждение своих слов. — Давай-давай, давай.

Кали снисходительно и чуть презрительно посмотрела на Стайлза, перевела взгляд на Дерека и одними глазами поинтересовалась, какого чёрта ей сейчас тут говорят.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулся Дерек, отходя от Стайлза и подходя к Кали. — Пойдём, провожу.

— Нет! — крикнул Стайлз, вскакивая с дивана. Он не удержался и рухнул на пол, видимо не совсем удачно приземлившись, потому что после он издал звук, очень похожий на хныканье.

— Прости, что? — Дерек не мог поверить своим ушам. Стайлз действительно сейчас запретил ему провожать Кали? С чего это?

Стайлз ничего не ответил, он был занят тем, что старательно пытался поудобнее улечься на полу, при этом его ноги всё ещё оставались на диване.

Кали только усмехнулась и, схватив Дерека за руку, повела в коридор.

За несколько секунд она надела блузку и юбку, обулась и прошла к входной двери.

— Когда избавишься от своего соседа — звони, — чмокнув Дерека в щёку на прощание, Кали подмигнула и скрылась в тени подъезда, самостоятельно закрыв за собой дверь. Дерек только вздохнул и пошёл к себе, понимая, что очередной вечер пошёл псу под хвост.

Он почти дошёл до своей комнаты, когда чужая рука, крепко вцепившаяся в плечо, развернула Дерека на сто восемьдесят градусов. Стайлз выглядел так, словно не он только что растекался по дивану бесформенной амёбой. Он был самой серьёзностью. Дереку отчего-то стало страшно.

Казалось, что сейчас Стайлз должен что-то сказать, но он молчал. Просто держал Дерека за плечо и молчал.

Потом посмотрел на свою руку на чужом плече, удивился и отшатнулся от Дерека, будто это он ни с того ни с сего подлетел к Стайлзу и не дал спокойно уйти к себе в комнату.

Ничего не говоря, Стайлз так же спиной пошёл обратно в гостиную, оставив Дерека размышлять над тем, что же сейчас только что произошло и что с этим теперь нужно делать.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	5. Chapter 5

Утро нового дня не добавило ясности в отношениях Стайлза и Дерека. Последний почти всю ночь не мог уснуть из-за того, что обдумывал поступок своего соседа. В самом деле, для чего Стайлз задержал его вечером? Почему выглядел так, словно вот-вот скажет нечто важное и нужное? Отчего Дерека так напрягает Малия? Отчего Стайлза напрягала Кали?

Ответ, безусловно, лежал на поверхности, но Дереку слишком сильно не хотелось его видеть. Он упорно продолжал твердить себе, что всё совсем не так, как кажется. Что есть нормальная объективная причина. Что всё намного сложнее. Но с каждой минутой аргументы становились менее убедительными, и в голову закрадывались сомнения. Неужели теперь так будет всегда? Им, в самом деле, никогда не удастся вернуться к той непринуждённой манере соседского общения, что была раньше? Как справиться с этим напряжением между ними?

Дерек знал один способ — честный разговор, вот только решиться на него очень сложно. Практически невозможно. Почему? Всё дело в… в чём-то. Осознание того факта, что после их «разговора» всё может стать немного или намного, это как получится, хуже, останавливало Дерека от каких бы то ни было дальнейших действий. Худой мир лучше доброй войны, не буди лихо, пока оно тихо, и всё в таком духе.

Поэтому Дереку было особенно стыдно за свой почти что собственнический порыв, который стал поворотным моментом в их со Стайлзом взаимоотношениях.

Сперва всё было вполне обычно — день, выходной, свободный Дерек и свободный Стайлз, к которому, конечно же, в гости заглянула Малия. Влюблённые уютно устроились в комнате Стайлза, так что Дереку было глубоко фиолетово на то, чем они там занимаются. Возможно не совсем уж всё равно, но… Но будем думать, что ему было наплевать, ведь Дерек упорно продолжал твердить себе это на протяжении всего получаса, пока слышал звонкий смех Малии.

Дерек чувствовал себя как-то неправильно, словно у него связаны руки, и он не может сделать ничего, чтобы освободиться. Его жгло жуткое чувство неполноценности, грусти и тихо закипающей ярости. С какой стати он вообще задумывается о своих отношениях со Стайзом? Какое ему есть дело до его встреч с Малией? Почему его так волнует вся эта чушь? Отчего он не может пойти и высказать всё, что накипело, что душит и не даёт спокойно жить?

Приняв решение, напитавшись собственной злостью до краёв, Дерек рывком распахнул дверь спальни и к своему величайшему удивлению увидел на пороге Стайлза. Который выглядел довольно напуганным.

— Что? — Дерек, конечно, хотел поговорить, но то, что Стайлз оказался прямо за дверью, немного дезориентировало.

— Я хотел… Мне нужно… Не знаю… — прерываясь, Стайлз рассеяно смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Дерека. — Эм…

— Если хочешь что-то сказать — говори, — вышло немного резковато, но всё оттого, что Дерек усиленно пытался совладать с самим собой. Откуда-то пришло непонятное волнение, приправленное каплей смущения. Дерек сам себя не узнавал, и ему определённо требовалось время.

— Прости за вчерашний вечер, — выдохнул, наконец, Стайлз, оторвавшись от бессмысленного оглядывания обстановки и решившись посмотреть на Дерека. — Я был пьян.

— Не поверишь, но я это понял, — Дереку хотелось немного разбавить пафос сцены, убавить неловкость. Стайлз это заметил, почувствовал, и потому слегка усмехнулся.

— Мне действительно не стоило столько пить, — сокрушённо признал Стайлз, проведя рукой по волосам.

Дерек проследил за его жестом с какой-то непонятной внимательностью. Он сам не мог осознать, для чего ему нужно так пристально отслеживать то, насколько взъерошенными стали волосы Стайлза, как его рука скользнула в карман домашних штанов. Стайлз, из-за собственного смущения ситуацией, повышенного внимания к себе не замечал, а Дерек мысленно благодарил бога за это.

— В общем, я пойду, — неловко поджав губы и сделав неопределённый жест рукой вправо, Стайлз кивнул своим мыслям и пошёл к себе. Он обернулся, и оставшиеся шаги сделал спиной вперёд: — Ещё раз прости за то, что я вёл себя как придурок.

Дерек молча кивнул, пошёл обратно в свою спальню, присел на кровать. И лишь через несколько минут до него дошло, что он вообще-то хотел поговорить со Стайлзом, попросить его не проводить Малию к НИМ в дом. Ещё спустя некоторое время он понял, что Стайлз, конечно, извинился за свои вчерашние поступки, но про Кали не сказал ни слова. Интересно, это потому что ему не хотелось поднимать эту тему, или потому что он просто не считал себя виноватым?

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	6. Chapter 6

Что ж, в жизни Дерека наступили некоторые перемены. Он сам немного удивлён, если быть честным — очень много удивлён, но это не важно. Оказалось, что Дерек всё-таки влюблён в Стайлза. Вот так просто, без каких-либо внезапных озарений. Нет, неправда, озарения были, но прошли они незаметно. Сейчас, постепенно вспоминая собственное отношение к Стайлзу, к его поступкам и жестам, Дерек замечает, что слишком уж давно стал думать о своём соседе не только как о соседе. Он стал чем-то большим, намного большим, и если раньше Дерека это пугало и он пытался всячески запретить себе о таком думать, то теперь он набрался решимости и признал. Да, он влип. Да, он влюбился в соседа по квартире, у которого, к тому же, была девушка и который, на минуточку, ни разу не гей и не би.

Думать о том, что теперь предстоит что-то с этим новым знанием делать, не хотелось от слова «совсем». Пока что хватало одного признания наличия подобных чувств к Стайлзу. Должна же у Дерека быть минутка на самокопание, сокрушение о смене ориентации! И опять же, если быть честным, Дерек не переживал по поводу того, что, как выяснилось, его потянуло к кому-то своего пола. Немного раньше такие прецеденты уже были, но прошли, как и постепенная влюблённость в Стайлза, незаметно для самого Дерека. Да, он наплевательски относится к своим чувствам и не замечает их до последнего. У каждого есть тараканы в голове. Тараканы Дерека имеют склонность игнорировать всё и вся, что хоть немного не вписывается в привычную концепцию мира. Зато уж если это самое «всё и вся» капает на мозги слишком долго, оно внезапно совершенно спокойно принимается и так же спокойно вписывается в новую концепцию мира в качестве маленьких сносок.

— Дерек, я… — очень неожиданно начал Стайлз, когда в один из вечеров Дерек только-только зашёл домой, не успев разуться. Сосед стоял в коридоре, теребил пальцами край футболки и упорно смотрел Дереку в глаза, хоть и было заметно, что он сейчас с куда большим удовольствием попялился бы куда-нибудь на стену.

Дерек постарался как можно быстрее снять обувь и приготовиться, наконец, к разговору. Сомнений, что сейчас начнётся именно тот разговор, на который ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не решились в прошлый раз, не было. Сердце заколотилось чуть быстрее, Дерек внутренне подобрался, пытаясь определиться, как ему следует выглядеть — заинтересованным или серьёзным. Хмурым или немного весёлым. Задачка была очень трудная, и пока Дерек её решал, Стайлз продолжал молчать.

Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, и даже когда Дерек уже хотел пройти в гостиную, не сдвинулся с места. Видимо, настолько сильно погрузился в себя, что ничего не заметил. Дерек, пусть и собирался пройти дальше, невольно замер тоже, остановившись прямо перед Стайлзом. Их разделяло расстояние чуть больше полуметра — вполне хорошее расстояние для разговора по душам. Если не учитывать, что этот разговор, судя по замороженности Стайлза, планировался проводиться в коридоре.

— Дерек, мне очень неловко это говорить, я… — Стайлз всё же сумел привести мысли в порядок, его взгляд вновь переместился к Дереку. В карих глазах читалась решимость. Будто он всё понял, принял и признал, и теперь хочет расставить все точки над i. Закорючки над Й. Справедливо, от предстоящего серьёзного разговора Дерек немного повернулся на метафорах.

Он ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Стайлз снова сдулся как воздушный шар. Дерек понял, что начинать придётся всё-таки ему.

— Что бы ты ни собирался мне сказать, стоит, наконец, это сделать. Я всё выслушаю, — да, Дерек обещал себе начать, но он ничего не говорил о том, что хочет открыться Стайлзу. Ещё рано. Не время. Боже, да у Стайлза есть девушка, вообще всегда будет не то время, чтобы рассказать о своей влюблённости.

— Ладно, хорошо, отлично, — Стайлз, видимо, всё же пришёл в себя. — Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе как сосед, что я раздражаю и бешу, и, как я уже говорил, мне очень неловко просить об этом, но…

Дерек терпеливо ждал. Мысли скакали в голове как бешеные. Вот сейчас Стайлз возьмёт и попросит Дерека начать с ним отношения. Скажет, что бросил Малию и хочет быть с Дереком. Или попросит собрать вещи и найти другую квартиру, потому что он с Малией съезжаются. Волнение хлестало через край, казалось, что если Стайлз помедлит ещё мгновение — Дерек просто съедет с катушек и сделает что-то, о чём обязательно пожалеет. Может быть, он ударит Стайлза, может, скажет сваливать с квартиры к Малии, может… может, подойдёт к нему ещё ближе, обхватит руками за шею, притянет к себе и поцелует. Выскажет в поцелуе всю нервозность, всю сжигающую изнутри ревность. Покажет, как ему дорог Стайлз, как он приходит в экстаз от одного лишь его взгляда.

— Всё, пора с этим кончать, — снова резко заговорил Стайлз, вырывая Дерека из его мыслей. — Дерек, я идиот, я придурок, я… Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были соседями. Такими, как раньше. Чтобы ты меня ругал за неправильно постиранные вещи, неубранную квартиру. Чтобы мы ели вместе и смотрели вместе телевизор. Чтобы мы снова общались.

Мысли, до этого роем кружащие в голове, мгновенно стихли. Наступила полная тишина. Дерек предполагал многие варианты развития событий, довольно разнообразные, но то, что Стайлз так волнительно и нервозно будет просить вернуть те же отношения, что были между ними до Малии…

— Скажи, что не так с ними сейчас? — спросил Дерек. Ему правда было непонятно. Они же продолжали общаться, продолжали жить вместе и во время отношений Стайлза с Малией.

— Ты не понимаешь? — Стайлз был удивлён и немного шокирован. Он шире распахнул глаза, отступая от Дерека на один шаг, правда, не очень-то большой. — Серьёзно? Да ты же избегаешь меня!

Теперь пришла пора удивляться Дереку. Он избегает Стайлза? Когда?

— Нет, чувак, ты не отвертишься и не прикроешься внезапно свалившимся на тебя окончанием семестра, — не дав сказать ни слова, припечатал Стайлз. — Каждый раз, когда я только собираюсь подойти к тебе, ты сматываешь к себе в комнату. Я задолбался считать, сколько раз ты отпрыгивал от меня, когда я проходил мимо.

— Погоди, ты ничего не путаешь? — в груди начинала клокотать злость. Какого хрена его тут сейчас обвиняют в игнорировании, когда сам Стайлз ещё неделю назад бегал от него как от огня! — Это ты убегал, как только я появлялся на пороге кухни.

— Это было раньше, а теперь… — не согласился Стайлз, мотнув головой, но Дереку было плевать.

— В каком смысле «раньше»? Когда это «раньше» прошло? Что за бред! — Дерек разошёлся не на шутку. Сейчас из всех мучивших его желаний осталось лишь одно — как следует долбануть Стайлза чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове.

— Да какая нахрен разница?! — заорал Стайлз, окончательно потеряв терпение и забыв о своём смущении. — Я, блядь, мириться пытаюсь! Хватит лезть ко мне с новой причиной для ссоры! Если я, мать твою, сказал, что ты меня игнорировал, значит, ты меня игнорировал, и закроем уже эту тему!

— Тебе хочется узнать, почему я тебя игнорировал? — в Дереке проснулся хищник, требовавший загнать свою добычу в угол. Он сделал один шаг вперёд, не сводя глаз со Стайлза. Его голос был вкрадчивым и тихим, угрожающим. Ответа не последовало — Стайлз выглядел как кролик, завороженный удавом. — Так я тебе скажу.

Подобравшись ещё ближе, он сместился влево, почти прикасаясь губами к правому уху Стайлза.

— Меня жутко бесит твоя Малия, — шепнул он прямо в ухо, в то время как Стайлз дёрнулся от тёплого потока воздуха. — Не приводил бы её в дом, всё было бы нормально.

Сказав всё, что хотел, Дерек отодвинулся обратно, с удовольствием смотря на растерянного и смущённого Стайлза. Он тут же схватился рукой за правое ухо, зашипел на Дерека, злобно зыркнул и приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то произнести.

— Поэтому при всём желании у нас не будет так, как раньше. Никогда, — оставшись довольным произведённым эффектом, Дерек чуть оттеснил Стайлза в сторону и пошёл к себе.

Но ему не позволили сделать задуманное — Стайлз повернулся вместе с ним, схватив за плечо точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда он пришёл пьяным с вечеринки. Не собираясь выпускать Дерека из своей хватки, он ещё больше сжал пальцы на чужом плече. Дерек почувствовал, как желание стать ближе практически принуждает поддаваться прикосновению, тянуться следом.

Чуть неуверенно протянув вторую руку, Стайлз почти мгновенно обхватил шею Дерека и потянул к себе. Их губы встретились на полпути, потому что Дерек сам подался вперёд. Поцелуй получился почти невинным, лёгким, но вот объятия, скорее хватка, чем объятия, были куда более откровенными. Стайлз вцепился в него, ногтями врезаясь в кожу, притягивая ещё немного ближе, так, чтобы между ними не осталось ни намёка на личное пространство.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, плывя в приятной невесомости. Ощущать такую крепкую хватку, такие сильные пальцы было чем-то несравнимо приятным и удивительным. Будто бы он настолько важен, что его страшно отпустить хоть на секунду.

Их поцелуй, как казалось Дереку, мог продолжаться вечность, но в голову очень некстати закралась мысль о Малии. Никто не сбрасывал её со счетов, она всё так же была девушкой Стайлза. Стайлза, который так сладко целовал Дерека, не свою девушку.

Осознание будто окатило холодной водой с ног до головы. Дерек дёрнулся назад, но у Стайлза были другие планы. Он уцепился, протестующе хныча и пытаясь возобновить поцелуй. Пришлось увернуться, повернув голову в сторону. Это, в свою очередь, привело в чувства Стайлза.

Он отскочил на пару шагов, неосознанно прикусив губу и во все глаза смотря на Дерека со смесью непонимания и обиженного удивления.

— Я всё понял, — кивнул сам себе Стайлз, невесело усмехнувшись и дёрнув головой. Он поднял руки в знак поражения. — Можешь забыть об этом. Да, забудь.

Развернувшись, Стайлз быстрым шагом направился в свою комнату и захлопнул её так быстро, что Дерек не успел хоть как-то среагировать. Что это было? Стайлз подумал, что Дерек оттолкнул его, потому что не хотел парня? Прикрыв глаза и тихо чертыхнувшись, Дерек сжал зубы. Как же нелегко жить, чёрт возьми.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
